When The Queen Bee Strikes Again
by R5AAFan
Summary: A new school year is beginning! Everything goes well for the happy couple... Until Ally's biggest ennemy strikes again! Will Bella ruin their relationship, or will she make it stronger? What about Austin's fear of his relationship with Ally failing? And what happens when an old friend of Ally is add to the mess? SEQUEL TO SHE'S SHYNESS, HE'S CONFIDENCE. *Characters a bit OOC*
1. Bella's back

**Hey! This is the sequel to She's Shyness, He's Confidence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Summer vacation just ended. Today, we're going back to school. After Brooke's epic fail at the beach, she started backing off of me, though the glaring was still there until the last second of the last day. Austin and I? Still going strong. Trish and Dez? Still frenemies. Megan? Still the same. Nelson? Still sucks at piano. Becca and Olivia? Best friends. Emma? Still adorable. As you can say, everyone's pretty much the same. I just hope this year will be ok. I don't want drama. Oh man, I think I just jinxed it.

Well, wish me good luck! I'll need it.

Austin's P.O.V.

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this year. I hope it's not true! And I certainly hope Ally will stay with me! It's something I'm always worried about. I mean, she's gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, and I'm... Austin. I'm always worried she'll find better, but I always keep it inside. I don't want her to worry about me, or be upset with me, or think that I doubt our relationship ('cause that's totally not true).

Ally's P.O.V.

I get to my locker and place my books in it, mentally reviewing if I have everything I need. Suddenly, hands are covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" A low voice sing-songs in my ear.

"Hmm... Oh!" I gasp dramatically. "Is it Santa?!"

The hands are taken off of my eyes, revealing a grining Austin (like I didn't know).

"Really, Alls? Santa? Where in August." He tells me.

"Come on, Aus, I was just messing with you." I peck him on the lips and turn back to my locker.

"Can I see your schedule?" He asks me. I hand it to him and he reads it over, just like he did, last year. But this time, it's different. I actually know him, I'm more confident than I was, and we're going out. "Aww! I only have three classes with you!" He pouts, handing me my schedule back.

"Well, that sucks." I mumble. "Which ones?"

"Umm... Maths, music, and free period."

"Well, at least we have free period together." I point out.

"You're right. And we have lunch, too." He shrugs. I can tell he's still a bit upset. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Alright." He pecks my cheek and walks away. I continue putting my stuff away.

"Dorkson." A familiar voice spats.

Oh, no...

I turn around to face my biggest ennemy. "Bella."

* * *

**Here you go! I know this isn't a long chapter, but I have a habit of making short first chapters.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. Elliot's back

**Hey! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Bella.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?" She crosses her arms.

"I moved here, last year."

"So you could steal my man? Well, guess what? He's mine."

I scoff. "Bella, come on! He doesn't even know you!"

"Since when did you stop stuttering, Dorkson?"

"About two months after I moved here." I shrug. "Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, when I saw Becca's message about you stealing my man, I decided to move here. But I wanted to finish my school year first, so I just moved this year to live with my aunt."

"'Cause you think he'll like you? He have a girlfriend, by the way."

"Really? Who?"

"Who are you talking about?" Austin asks from behind me, placing his chin on my left shoulder and his hands on my waist.

"You." I answer.

"Me?"

"Hi, Austy!" Bella greets him cheerfully.

"Never. Call. Me. That." He glares at her. I know for a fact that the only people allowed to call him that are Olivia, Emma, and I. Other than that, he hates that nickname.

"Whatever. Do you remember me?"

"Why would I remember you?" He looks at her strangely. "Wait... Aren't you that weird girl who kept following me around at every game I played against New York High School** (1)**?" He asks her. New York High School (NYHS, for short) is the school I used to go to, before moving here.

"Hey, I'm not weird! You're the one dating a loser." She tells him. I feel him (he's still in the same position as when he got here) immediatly tense up at her rude comment.

"What did you just call her?"

"A loser. I mean, come on, she's a nerd! We called her Dorkson, for god's sake!"

"If anyone's a loser, here, it's you, you bitch!" He snaps. "Come on, you wear too much make-up to hide you uglyness **(A/N: Is that a word?)**, but it's just making you uglier! You take people down to feel superior! Seriously, you're just pathetic."

"Pathetic? Me? No." She glares at both of us. "This isn't over, Dorkson. I'll make your life a living hell. Trust me, I'll make sure of it." She walks away and I can tell Austin is glaring at her back, even though I'm not looking at him.

"What a bitch." He says.

I nod. "You get used to it, though." I shrug.

"Didn't you tell me you weren't bullied, at your old school?"

"Physically. I never said anything about the language."

"Still. I can't believe she'd dare to call you a loser. Is that why you thought so badly of yourself?"

"It was a part of it." I shrug. "I mean, she was repeating the same stuff to me since kindergarten. I ended up thinking it was true."

"Don't believe a word that bitch says. It's just bullshit. She's just jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous?"

"'Cause you got the hot guy she wanted for a long time."

"Hot guy, huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What, you don't think I'm hot?"

"Hmm... Maybe." I turn back to my locker.

"Ally!" He whines.

"Oh, quit whining! You sound like you're five."

"Hey!"

"Come on, Aus. You know I think you're hot."

"Good." He leans on the locker next to mine and watch me continue loading my locker.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snap jokingly.

"Nah, I'm good. I see you everyday, anyways."

"Sup, lovebirds?" Trish greets us, followed by Dez.

"Not much." I shrug.

"School." Austin groans.

"It's okay, buddy." Dez tells him. "We'll get through this together."

"Dez, it's just school. I think he'll be able to get through this alone." Trish tells him.

"I still need my friends." Austin points out.

"Right." She nods. "Anyways, Ally, can I see your schedule?" She asks me. I hand it to her and I see Austin doing the same thing with Dez.

"Aww! We only have gym class and free period together." Trish says, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well, it seems like we all have free period together. Dez have it in the same time as us." Austin tells us.

"What?! You mean I have to deal with idiot over-there, during my free period?! Aww, man!" Trish says.

"Trish, we have bigger problems than that." I tell her. Better telling her now than having her finding out about it later.

"What is it?"

"Bella's back."

"WHAT?! What is _she_ doing here?!"

"She learned that I 'stole her man', so she came here to take him back." I tell her, using air-quotes on 'stole her man'.

"Wait, she never had me." Austin points out in confusion.

"We all know that. Except her. She thinks she can have whoever she wants because she's rich and apparently hot." I explain.

"She's not hot." He says.

"But she _thinks_ she is." Trish says.

"Right." Austin nods.

"Anyways, the bell's about to ring. See you at lunch!" I tell them and we all go our separate ways.

* * *

**After school**

Trish's P.O.V.

Austin, Dez, Ally, Becca, Olivia, and I are all hanging out at Sonic Boom **(2)**. The store's really slow, today, for some unknown reason.

"So... Bella's back." Becca states as Ally finishes her story of what happenned this morning.

"Yup." We all nod.

"I shouldn't have sent her that message. I feel like I'm the one who got you in this mess." She tells Ally.

"It's not your fault." Ally tells her at the same time Dez says, "That's because it's true." His comment earn him a slap on the back of the head by none other than me.

My attention is soon on something, or should I say someone else, though. "Guys? Isn't that Elliot?" I ask Becca and Ally. All the head turn to the handsome guy walking in the store.

"Ally?" The guys asks her, chuckling. Elliot was Ally's best guy friend. Then, she moved here, and they lost contact. They don't have any romantic feelings for eachother, though.

"Elliot!" Ally exclaims, running in his opened arms. I see Austin clenching his fists from next to me.

Oh, this'll be good.

* * *

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I like seeing your reactions in the reviews when I do that.**

**(1) I don't know if it's a real school. If it is, I don't own.**

**(2) Don't own.**

**I probably won't be able to update, tomorrow. Sorry.**

**To apologize for the ending of this chapter and my unability of updating tomorrow, here's a spoiler for a later chapter (probably the next one, or the one after that):**

**_Ally's P.O.V._**

**_"Thanks for dropping me off." I thank Elliot._**

**_"No problem." He says. I smile at him and get out. I watch him drive away. When he's out of sight, I turn around to see Austin standing on my porch._**

**_"What are you doing here?" I ask him._**

**_"I want to talk." He states._**

**_"Well, talk."_**

**_"Do you have any romantic feelings for Elliot?"_**

**_"What?! Austin, I have to remind you that _****_you're_****_ my boyfriend!"_**

**_"Well, it seems like you forgot that detail, since you've been hanging out with him for a week, now! And that you're not answering my texts and calls!"_**

**_"So, you think I'm cheating on you?!"_**

**_"Don't twist my words!"_**

**_"I'm not twisting them, I'm stating the truth!"_**

**_"Same thing!"_**

**_"You know what? I'm done. If you can't take the fact that Elliot's a close friend of mine, then... I guess we're done." I run in my house and slam the door to his face. Right there, I break down on the floor, full on crying._**

**_What have I done?!_**

* * *

**Here you go. Before you kill me, don't worry, this is an Auslly story, after all. Just a bit later.**

**Anyways, review, and tell me what you think! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Break-Up & Break-Down

**Here the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! See?! That's why I'm scared of losing Ally!

"Ally? Who's that?" I ask her, trying to hide my anger.

"Oh! Right! Guys, this is Elliot. Elliot, those are my friends Olivia, Dez, Austin, and you already know Trish and Becca!" She introduces us.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend." I point out, since she didn't.

"Trish! It's been a while!" He runs over her and gives her a quick hug.

"Yeah! It's nice to see you again, Elliot." She tells him.

His eyes fall on me. "Hey, aren't you Austin Moon? The guy Bella's obsessed with?"

"That's me." I tell him, ignoring his comment about Bella.

He nods and turns back to Ally. "Hey, Ally! Can you give me a tour of the mall? I'm a bit lost."

"Sure! Let's go." She grabs his wrist and they walk away. I can feel my blood boiling with anger.

"That's it. I lost her." I sit on the floor, my back against the counter.

"Hey, don't think like that! Ally loves you! And Elliot's just a friend! She doesn't have any romantic feelings for him." Becca tries to reasssure me as she sits next to me.

"That's what she was saying about me, and now we're going out." I point out. "Well, unless stupid Elliot ruins everything, which I'm pretty sure he will."

"Hey, at least she didn't grab his hand when she dragged him out. She was doing it all the time, before. But now that she got you, she didn't do it." She tells me.

"Becca's right, Austin. Ally loves you more than anything or anyone." Trish says.

I shake my head an get out. "I gotta go. My mom wants me to clean my room." I make up an excuse.

Becca's P.O.V.

"You think he'll be okay?" Trish asks us worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure he can clean his room alone." Dez says.

"Not about that! About Ally!" Olivia tells him.

"Oh..."

"Knowing Austin, he'll confront her about it." Olivia says.

"And knowing Ally, she'll probably break up with him." I say.

We all stay silent.

Olivia gasps. "I talk to Austin, you talk to Ally." She tells me. I nod and walk out. I'm pretty sure the others do the same.

I walk across Mini's **(1)** when I finally see Ally eating with Elliot. I sigh and grab Ally's arm, dragging her away from Elliot.

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asks me.

"Look, Ally. Austin's worried about his relationship with you." I tell her.

"Why? Does he want to break up with me?" She asks me in panick.

"No! It's just that he's scared of losing you. And... Maybe not mentionning he was your boyfriend to Elliot, then dragging him away like that... Didn't work in Austin's mind." I shrug.

She sighs. "Look, Elliot's waiting for me. If Austin's going to get jealous evertime a guy is in my life, then... He'll just have to deal with it." She starts walking away, but I grab her wrists and drag her back infront of me.

"Well, what would you do if an old friend of Austin's, who's a girl that you don't know, just shouted his name and hug him? And he hugged back? Then he just leaves with her? Without mentionning you're his girlfriend? What would you do?"

"Look, Bec. It's not the time for a speach. We'll talk about it later." She walks back to Elliot. I can say by her facial expression that she's a bit confused, though.

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Elliot's arrival. Ally's always with him. It's a miracle if we talk to her for more than five minutes a day, and I can tell it's killing Austin.

"I'll talk to her after school. I'll go to her house." Austin finally decides.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. This could be his break up moment with her.

"Yeah." He sighs.

"Alright. But you do know that this could be the day of your break up, right?"

"Then, either way, our realtionship over. She's always with Elliot, she's ignoring me." He points out sadly.

"I guess you're right." I sigh. Poor him. I know how much he loves Ally. He must be crushed.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Thanks for dropping me off." I thank Elliot.

"No problem." He says. I smile at him and get out. I watch him drive away. When he's out of sight, I turn around to see Austin standing on my porch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I want to talk." He states.

"Well, talk."

"Do you have any romantic feelings for Elliot?"

"What?! Austin, I have to remind you that you're my boyfriend!"

"Well, it seems like you forgot that detail, since you've been hanging out with him for a week, now! And that you're not answering my texts and calls!"

"So, you think I'm cheating on you?!"

"Don't twist my words!"

"I'm not twisting them, I'm stating the truth!"

"Same thing!"

"You know what? I'm done. If you can't take the fact that Elliot's a close friend of mine, then... I guess we're done." I run in my house and slam the door to his face. Right there, I break down on the floor, full on crying.

What have I done?!

Austin's P.O.V.

She slams the door in my face. I sigh, sit on the porch, my back against the wall, my face in my hands, and I do something I haven't done in years: I break down crying. I just lost the love of my life. Yes, Ally was the love of my life. I know some people say I'm too young to know what's love, but I know she was made for me. And I just lost her.

Becca's P.O.V.

I get home to find Austin sitting on the porch. What is he doing here?

"Austin?" He looks up and tears are running down his cheeks.

"H-Hey." He greets me shakily.

"What happenned?" I ask him, even though I have a pretty good idea.

"She broke up with me."

I sigh. "I'm sorry Austin. I'm sure you'll get back together sooner or later. You two are soul mates. And she loves you as much as you love her."

"How do you know?"

"Do you know how many nights I had to listen to her rambling about you?" I chuckle and he cracks a small smile. "Go home. I'll go talk to her."

He nods sadly. "Thanks, Beccs."

"No problem."

We both get up. He walks away and I get inside. Ally's on the floor, crying. I rush over her.

"Alls! Are you okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"I'm so stupid. I just let him go. How dumb is that?! I love him, Bec! I can't believe I did that!" She exclaims.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Ally. I got home to find him crying on our porch. I had to calm him down and tell him to go home. He's broken, you know. You're everything to him."

"He went home and took my heart with him."

"Just call him, or something."

"I can't! He probably hates me."

"He doesn't. He's broken, but he still loves you."

She shakes her head. "I'm going to sleep."

"It's four in the afternoon."

"I don't care." She walks upstairs and slams her door. I can hear her sobbing from down here.

My own heart is broken just by watching them so miserable. Operation Auslly is back on track.

* * *

**Don't hate me for making them break up! Before you start planning on how you'll kill me, let me just tell you that I'm like the biggest Auslly shipper ever, so there's no way I'm letting them stay away from eachother. They'll get back together. Just... No yet. I was actually crying while writing this 'cause I just love Auslly, and making them break up was just so hard, and all... Just like it was when I saw the break up scene on the show. I was like 'Nooooo!'**

**Anyways... Please review! I want to know what you think and if this story is actually liked!**

**(1) Don't own.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Fights & Make-Up

**New chapter! This is the last chapter. Then, I'll do the epilogue, and this story will officially be over :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (if I did, they'd be back together already).**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

The following week, both Austin and Ally stayed in bed. They made their parents believe they were sick to not go to school. Becca and Trish were taking care of Ally, while Emma and Dez were taking care of Austin. Olivia was taking care of both, trying to cheer them up (epic fail). Elliot tried visiting Ally once, but has been kicked out by Trish, who was extremely mad at him for breaking Auslly up.

It's now monday, and a whole week has past since the last time they both went to school, and they both refuse to get up.

"Allyson Dawson, if you're not ready in ten minutes, both Becca and I are dragging you to school!" Trish shouts harshly at Ally from the other side of her locked door.

"You couldn't do that. My door is locked." She responds flatly.

"You know me well enough to know I could break this door with whatever I'd find!"

"I don't care. Go away."

"You let me with no choice." Trish starts kicking the door with so much force that even Ally's bed starts shaking.

"Alright! Alright! I'll open it! But only because my dad would kill me if he'd get home to find my door destroyed." Ally gets up and unlocks her door, before trowing herself back to bed. Trish opens the door, soon followed by Becca, who's wondering what's up with all the noise.

"Guys, what's up with all the noise?" She speaks up her thoughts.

"Ally didn't want to unlock her door, so I started openning it the Trish way, but she opened it before I had the chance to take it down." Trish explains.

"Ally, seriously, it's been a week. I don't understand why you're so broken!" Becca tells her. "You love him, he loves you! He's as broken as you are! Just talk to him! I'm sure everything will work itself out!"

"He probably hates me."

"No, he doesn't! He loves you. Come on... Just give it another shot." Trish tells her.

"Have you even tried to talk to him? Text him? Anything?" Becca asks her.

"He didn't. Why would I?"

"'Cause you're the one who broke up with him." Trish tells her.

"I'm so dumb."

"I won't lie to you, you are." Trish agrees. "And you'll always be until you do something about Austin."

Unknown to them, Olivia and Emma are having the same type of conversation with Austin.

"I don't want to go to school!" Austin whines as his sisters try to get him out of bed.

"Come on, Austin! If you like Ally, just talk to her! Show her you like her and stop being such a whimp!" Olivia tells him.

"That's the problem! I don't like her! I love her! Big difference!"

"Whatever. Have you even tried to call her, or text her?" Emma asks him.

"No. She hates me for apparently assuming she was cheating on me."

"Did you really tell her that?!" Olivia asks him in horror.

"Of course not! She twisted my words and took it the wrong way! I'm not the one who ignored me a whole week while hanging out with another guy!" Both girls look at him quizzically. "Wait, that sounded weird. I'm not the one who ignored her a whole week while hanging out with another girl!"

"What did you tell her, anyways?" Emma asks him.

"I asked her if she had any feelings for Elliot,then she started yelling at me that I was _her_ boyfriend, then I reminded her that she has been hanging out with him for a week and has been ignoring my texts and calls, then she assumed I was emplying she was cheating on me and told me we were done before slaming the door in my face."

"Well, that's harsh." Olivia mumbles, but Austin hears her and nods in agreement. She sighs. "Look, Austin. Just come to school. Try to work things out with her. Maybe it won't be as bad as it seems."

Unknown to all of them, both Austin and Ally sigh in the same time. "Fine."

* * *

**Lunch**

Ally's P.O.V.

I feel like last year, when we had awkward lunches. Trish, Dez, Austin, and I are all eating in an awkward silence.

"That's it!" Trish shouts. The guys and I jump at her sudden outburst. "I can't stand the awkwardness! Just make up, already! I'm even willing to let you two kiss without shouting 'get a room'! I'll lock you two in a closet if it's what it takes for you two to make up!"

"He accused me of cheating on him!" I protest.

"I didn't! You're the one who jumped to conclusions!" Austin tells me.

"I didn't!" I repeat him, only half-noticing it. "You're the one who got all jealous!"

"Enough!" Trish and Dez both shout. I look around to find everyone staring at us. Oops.

"Seriously, this is ridiculous!" Trish tells us. "You both love eachother, why are you making such a big deal out of it?!"

Elliot appears out of nowhere. "Yeah, guys! I didn't want to-"

"You, shut up!"

"Austin!"

"What? It's his fault! He's the one who broke us up!"

"Shut up!" We stop fighting. The whole school had just shouted at us. Then, it's Becca and Olivia's turn to pop out of nowhere. Becca and Trish grab my arms, and Olivia and Dez do the same with Austin, dragging both of us out of the cafeteria. They push us in the janitor closet and close the door, followed by a small 'click'. They just locked us in.

"We're not letting you out until you get back together!" Olivia tells us from the other side of the door. Austin turns on the light and we both stand at each end of the closet, arms crossed, glaring at eachother.

"I'm not hearing anything!" Becca calls.

"Austin." I say.

"Ally." Austin says back.

"Seriously, I don't understand why you were so jealous!"

"Seriously? What would you have done if an old friend of mine, who's a girl, just popped out of nowhere and hugged me? And I hugged back before dragging her away, not even mentionning to her the fact that you were my girlfriend? Huh? How would you feel?" He asks me. I can tell he's trying not to snap. I then remember Becca giving me the same speech two weeks ago.

"Point taken. But it's not a reason to accuse me of cheating on you!"

"I didn't! Plus, you were ignoring me for a whole week! It was just Elliot, Elliot, Elliot!" He says his name in a high-pitched voice.

Becca's P.O.V.

"Come on, guys! Stop fighting!" Trish tells them.

"Stop eavesdropping!" Ally calls back.

"Ugh! Just kiss already! We all know you just want to do that since you two broke-up!" I tell them. I hear Ally giggling, then nothing. Trish opens the door to find them kissing. We all cheer and high-five eachother, while they just continue kissing.

"Ugh, get a room!" Trish shouts.

Ally pulls away from Austin. "We had one, until you open the door!" She tells her.

"Haha! In your face, Trish!" Dez tells her. She glares at him. "Never mind!" He says in a high-pitched voice.

We all laugh. Team Auslly is forever. We'll make sure of it.

* * *

**The end! Nah... There's still the long... long epilogue.**

**I know this story isn't really long, but... There was already the prequel She's Shyness, He's Confidence, so...**

**Anyways, review, and tell me what you think! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Epilogue

**Hey! This is the epilogue! I hope you like it! It may be confusing, 'cause there's a lot of information, but... Oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Seventeen years later...

Here's a bit of history of what happened with all those teenagers since, as they call it, the 'Auslly Forever' day.

Trish, Dez, Austin, Ally, Bella, and Elliot are now 34. Olivia and Becca are 31. Emma is 25.

Three months after Auslly got back together, Trish and Dez got together (everybody saw it coming). On senior year, Bella and Elliot got together (shocker, right?)

On senior year, Elliot somehow got Bella to be nice and Bella and Ally actually became pretty good friends (even bigger shocker).

On the same day Bella and Ally made up, Elliot and Austin did. Well, more Austin didn't bother Elliot, anymore, but... same thing.

Brooke? No one heard of her after Ally humiliated her at the beach, the year before.

The year after his make up with Ally (still senior year), Austin got in the soccer team.

When they were 23, Austin proposed to Ally on their fifth anniversary date (they don't count their 'one week break'). They got married six months later. A year later, Ally gave birth to their first son, Adam Dezmond Moon (who's now ten years old). Two years later, Ally gave birth to their second son, Aaron Elliot Moon (who's now eight years old). Five years later, Ally gave birth to the twins, Amanda Patricia Moon and Ashley Bella Moon (who are now three years old). If you hadn't noticed, they have a thing for names starting with an A's. The two boys got their parents' singing voice, and Austin's sports skills. Both are in a soccer team. For the girls, only time will tell. Ally is also expecting another girl in six months.

A month after Auslly's wedding, Dez proposed to Trish, and they got married a year later. Three years later, Trish gave birth to the twins Sarah Allyson Fisher and Oliver Austin Fisher (who are now eight years old). Sarah is a real tomboy (growing up with four boys around her age). She's the only girl in her soccer team (the same as Adam, Aaron, Tyler, and Oliver).

Bella and Elliot got married a year after Trish and Dez. Three years later, Bella gave birth to their son Tyler Patrick Smith (who is now seven years old). A year later, Bella gave birth to their daughter Maya Maria Smith (who's now five years old).

Olivia got married when she was 25, to her boyfriend of eight years, Dallas. Three years later, she gave birth to the twins, Leah Becca Moore and Joshua Austin Moore (who are now four years old).

Becca got married a week after Olivia to her boyfriend of eight years, Ethan. Three years later, she gave birth to the twins, Alicia Olivia Patterson and David Lester Patterson. As you can see, Olivia and Becca did almost everything at the same time.

Emma got married when she was 24, to her boyfriend of seven years, Justin. A year later, she gave birth to her daughter, Amelia (who is now a year old).

They all live in houses close to eachother. The kids get along like family. Just like their parents.

Their jobs? Trish became a successfull lawyer, and Dez became a popular movie director.

Austin became a basketball star, but stopped playing in the NBA **(A/N: Don't own)** when Ally gave birth to Amanda and Ashley. He wanted to have time for his family, so he became the gym teacher of Marino High **(A/N: Still don't own)**. Ally became a teacher at elementary school.

Bella became a fashion designer, and Elliot became an electrician.

Olivia and Becca opened their own jewelry store together, which is known all around the planet.

Emma became the most powerfull reporter in the biz. She works for a magazine called Cheetah Beat. **(A/N: Ring a bell?)**

As you can say, everyone pretty much made something of theirselves.

* * *

Today, it's the first soccer game of the season for Sarah, Adam, Aaron, Tyler, and Oliver. Everyone is going. You know what's funny? They pretty much fill all the seats just by themselves.

"Come on, girls! Hurry up! The game starts in ten minutes!" Ally's voice is heard around the house. Austin had already left with Adam and Aaron to get them ready for their game, which left Ally with Amanda and Ashley.

"Coming, mommy!" Both girls shout back. Soon enough, two pairs of small feet can be heard coming toward Ally.

"Great, now, get your shoes on, we need to leave if we want to make it in time!" Both girls obey at their mom and quickly put their shoes on. When they're ready, Ally grabs both girls in her arms to her car.

She makes it just in time for the game. She walks as fast as she can to the stands to join her best friends, her husband, and all the kids.

"I can't believe you actually made it on time." Austin teases her as she gets to them, taking Amanda on his lap as Ally sit down with Ashley, between him and Trish.

"Wow, I feel trusted." She replies sarcastically.

"Come on, you know I love you." He pecks her on the lips.

"Love you too." She smiles up at him. He smiles back.

"Eww! Mommy, daddy! Gross!" Ashley and Amanda complain at the same time. Ally giggles and Austin just smiles.

"Come on, girls. Your parents did much more than that for you to actually be here." Trish tells the girls.

"TRISH!" Ally hisses.

Austin chuckles. "Relax, Alls. They're three years old, they won't remember what she told them, and they don't even know what that means."

"Mommy, what did Aunty Trish meant by that?" Ashley asks her.

"See?!" Ally tells Trish and Austin. The two just chuckle. Everyone forget this conversation ever happenned once the game starts. Well, kind of.

"Go Sarah!" Maya shouts from her spot on Bella's lap as she sees her 'favorite cousin'. Everyone chuckle and Sarah smiles as she hears her 'cousin' cheering for her. **(A/N: BTW, all the kids consider the others their cousins)**

* * *

Halfway through the game, Ally sighs and leans on Austin's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks her.

"Yeah. I just can't believe we made it that far."

"What do you mean?"

"Having four kids, another one on the way... You and me together... It's perfect."

"Yeah, it is... You know, when I first met you in the hallway-"

"More like bumped into me."

"Right. Well, when I bumped into you, that day... I never thought it'd get us here." He pauses. "But I'm glad it did."

"Me too."

"'Cause it's me and you." Austin tells her. He does that often. Whenever they get into a fight, or anything, he just tells her that. Why are they who they are? Or, how did they get where they are?

'Cause it's him and it's her. The most powerfull team in the world.

"Forever and always."

* * *

**The end!**

**I don't know why, but I really liked the ending of this... What about you? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**And if you didn't already, go read my other story Bands Battle! You'll enjoy it, and I like it better than this one, so go read it!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
